ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Johnson
Brock Johnson (born November 26, 1984) to Paul and Lori Johnson in Chicago, Illinois in the morning at 7:30 as greatness was brought to the world and at a young age this kid was known as a fighter and it his one addiction was indeed professional wrestling as a kid when he should be out playing with his friends..Brock would sit on his ass and watch all nothing but wrestling every day as the time went by he would become more interested into as he got older and after getting into a lot of trouble with 'His Bros' Brock would take up smoking weed, doing coke and drinking more than anyone and so his family got worried and didn't know what to do but with a little help from his brother Dave and of course his high school sweetheart Ashley Nicole Adams who would later become Johnson but she stuck by his side threw his addiction that made him sometimes hard as hell to handle but then one day while smoking a joint, he reliezed if he didn't step up he was going to lose everything so after that day he never once again pick up a joint again as Brock decided he wanted to make something of himself so he headed to the University of Arizona where he played basketball for four years and also got his a degree in Business. But after that Wrestling became all he cared about and has been Thee Best in the Game 2Day!! Early Life in Chicago blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Brock Johnson's Legacy The WWER Era!! Brock Johnson's career starting in the early stages of 2005 after working his way up in the Indys for a six months or so, he met Kevin Carter who was just started off in WWER and hadn't made his debut yet so Brock and Kevin met with Trish and the rest is history as Thee Main Attraction was born in WWER, The Two would become World Tag Team Champions not too long after arriving in the company as Brock would also come up with the Interconetenal Championship and would hold onto it till late 2007 and he would end up losing CJ Tyler which was a big lost for Brock but that wasn't the only thing that went down hill for Brock as his personal life seem to be going down hill with his high school sweetheart Ashley Johnson but Brock wouldn't be a guy to let things get him down too much cause he would return and kept his winning ways going and he is still holding the World Tag Team titles he won when he first came to the company almost four years ago so you can till Brock is one of thee best in WWER and I'm sure more things are to come for The Impact Player!! World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) Era!!! SWA... Most notable feuds * ?? * ?? * ?? * ?? Wrestling Facts Finishing moves *''My Addiction(RKO) *My Passion(UnPrettier) Trademark moves *Reload(Pedigree) *Move Name''(Move Type) Submission moves * ?? * ?? Common moves 01. ?? 02. ?? 03. ?? 04. ?? 05. ?? 06. ?? 07. ?? 08. ?? 09. ?? 10. ?? Championships and Accomplishments Championship Held * Former WWE Champion * WWER World Tag Team Champion w/ Kevin Carter and Ashley Johnson * Current SWA World Heavyweight Champion * The 2008 WWE Money in the Bank Winner! Accomplishments * Longest Reigning WWER IC/World Tag Team Champion * Current DXCWV2 United Contel Champion * ?? * ?? External links * ?? * ?? Category:Wrestlers